The Talks in Broom Closets
by XEldest
Summary: A one shot inspired by others like it but with a twist at the end. My first attempt at a Harry Potter story.


Harry opened his eyes to find his face pressed up against the floor with his glasses oddly angled. Everything was completely dark and silent and he had no clue where the bloody hell he was. He could feel his invisibility cloak pressed up against his chest which was weird considering he was pretty sure he left it in his dorm before...before what?

Harry sat up with a jolt and realized that he had no clue where he was or how he managed to get there. He straitened his glasses and wracked his brain for the last thing he remembered. Harry tried to stand up to search his pockets when he bumped his head and colors flashed before his eyes.

Now he remembered. He had been racing Seamus down the stairs when he fell and slammed his head. Hermione had been freaked out thinking he had a concussion while Ron was insisting that she was over reacting. Harry had been his usual pain tolerant self and agreed with Ron until he stood up and collapsed from dizziness.

At that point he gladly allowed the two of them to drag him to the hospital wing. However, he felt much better now, brilliant in fact. So why in Merlin's beard was he laying on the floor of what he now guessed was a broom closet with his invisibility cloak and in the pitch black?

Before he had a chance to mull it over in his brain for even a second he heard noises and yelling from outside. "Let's see how you like a broom closet you pathetic little girl," someone who was undoubtedly Draco Malfoy sneered. Harry reached for his wand only to realize that it was missing. Angered that he wasn't going to be able to help he threw on his dad's cloak to avoid a confrontation.

Harry heard the girl spit at what he guessed was Malfoy's face before the closet was opened and the light from outside temporarily blinded him. "Impedimenta!" Malfoy exclaimed as he tossed the girl in who froze and fell the floor with a bang. Harry heard Draco seal the door and cast a silent charm on it before leaving.

He stood there, invisible, in the dark, and quite frankly not sure what in the world he was going to do. He couldn't tell who the girl was due to the darkness but she was certainly shorter than he was and quite slim. His mates were gonna take the micky out of him for being locked in a dark closet with a girl, especially Ron. That was, however, only if they found out.

He was quite unsure if he should search the girl for her wand and unfreeze her or let the charm wear off, but that could take hours. Harry was rather uncomfortable with patting down a random girl in the dark, and he knew he could get in big trouble for it, though he was pretty sure most girls in the school would murder for the chance.

After brooding for a few minutes he decided the person would probably thank him and he could still hide his identity in the dark. He walked over to her and heard her make a freaked out sound at realizing there was someone else in the closet. "Quite for a second and listen to me," Harry said which the girl immediately complied to. "If your okay with me looking for your wand to unfreeze you stay quite for ten seconds. If not make any sound. I would use mine but I lost it and got locked in here like you." The girl immediately started making noises and Harry sighed. "Alright, alright. I understand," he chuckled, "I wouldn't want someone patting me down either if I had no clue who they were."

The girl went quite and made a sound that showed she agreed. "Well I can't help and the spell will take hours to wear off. Come to think of it I don't even know what time it is..." Harry said as he plopped down next to her, "We'll probably be here for a long time so we might as well keep each other company." The girl made a sound which showed she agreed again and Harry started to talk. He wasn't really sure how long they, well he, talked for but it must have been hours. One thing he learned was that you can find out a lot about someone just from sounds. Her favorite color was green, she was a fourth year, she hated Umbridge, and she loved Quidditch.

He was thinking of asking her who she thought the best player at Hogwarts was when she sat up and took a deep breath. "Bloody hell that git has a temper," she said angrily and Harry guessed she was talking about Malfoy. Her voice sounded familiar but he couldn't put it with a face. "Well most people tend to know that about Draco Malfoy," Harry responded. She turned and opened her mouth but paused when she saw no outline of a person in the dark.

"Where are you? And who are you?" She asked a bit stunned. "I'm right here," Harry responded with a grin, "and as for my identity I will keep that a secret for now thank you very much. Who are you?"  
"Well I don't see why I should give my name without knowing yours," the girl snapped back, "And could you please show yourself it's a bit unnerving really."

Harry complied and slid the cloak off him which he then proceeded to stuff in his pocket in one swift movement. "Better?" he asked. "Quite so," she responded and Harry saw her search for her wand. He was afraid she was going to light up the room before she said, "Bloody hell my wand is gone!"

Harry let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, then he realized the worse part. "You mean we are stuck in here?" he asked stating the obvious and slumped against the wall. "Ya considering you asked to give a girl a nice pat down in a dark closet because you didn't have yours," she retorted chuckling and slid down right next to him so their shoulders were pressed against each other. She had a flowery smell about her that addled his brain and put him in a trance for a few seconds. Harry felt his ears heat up but he was glad she had a sense of humor. "Ya sorry about that..." he gave a slight laugh in return. "I would only let Harry Potter do that to me," the girl said with a joking edge and Harry was strongly urged to respond, "Well you missed your chance," but thought better of it. Instead he gave a laugh and switched topics.

This time they talked for much longer and joked around, it was much easier than their one and a half sided conversation. They had silently made a pact to not reveal their identities or their personal life, and Harry was having the time of his life. The girl was charming, funny, and overall pretty awesome. He knew that if she knew it wasn't him this would be someone he could spend hours with, date, maybe even who knows marry for Pete's sake. After building up the courage for hours he finally took a slight pause to say it, "You're a pretty amazing girl ya know, I like you, a lot that is" he said with a confident tone that rather surprised himself.

The girl went quite for a second before she responded in a sweet voice, "Thank you. You are a pretty amazing person to, and certainly the best bloke I've ever talked to around here. What's your name?"

Harry felt his heart stop for a second and didn't know what to do. The girl must have felt him tense because she grabbed his hands, which Harry noticed were incredibly soft, and said, "If you really don't want to tell me, I understand. But I can't really see why your scarred unless..." He sensed the girl was hiding hurt in her voice and decided it was worth it. Besides the hesitation at the end suggested she had a hint.

"If I tell you..." Harry said turning and grabbing the girl by her shoulders, "You promise me you won't tell anyone."  
"Of course," she responded, "I can prove it to you too." Harry could tell she meant it but was confused as to how she could show it. "What do yo-," he fell silent when the girl put a finger over his lips.

Harry felt his heart beat speed up a bit and the girl tense beneath his hands. In the dark he could see her face moving closer to his and her felt her breath on his lips blowing warmth into him. Harry, quite stunned and unsure of what to do, closed his eyes as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. His senses were on fire and he returned it to which he felt the girl smile against his lips.  
She slowly backed away and was quite for a few seconds before adding, "How's that for a promise?" Harry noticed the warmth and fuzzy feelings had not left him. "That was brilliant beyond words..." he breathed which caused the girl a small chuckle.

"Glad to know I have that affect on you," the girl teased and gave him a playful poke. "Now I want to hear your name breathless one."  
Harry chuckled and was fully willing to reveal himself now. "Alright you asked for it," he warned, "I'm Harry Potter." The girl tensed and Harry's heart sank until she softly spoke with a small laugh, "Bloody hell when Ron finds out he's gonna kill us..."  
Harry felt like he had been clubbed over the head when he recognized the voice, "Ginny?!"

"That's my name don't wear it out. I'm sorry Harry maybe we shou-" Harry cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and snogging her senseless which she gladly matched in a heart beat.

They were cut off by Hermione blasting open the door and yelling, "Well it's about bloody time! Harry I thought you were gonna have a beard longer than Merlin's by the time this happened. Now who kissed who first?"

Harry and Ginny were stunned, jaws open with arms still around each other, staring at Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. All of whom had grins on their faces except Ron and Malfoy. Ron muttered something about Hermione letting it go on to long and Malfoy with his usual sneer.  
"I kissed Harry," Ginny finally managed to get out which caused Ron to grumpily hand Hermione, Dumbledore, and McGonagall each a sickle. Draco turned to McGonagall and said, "Does this mean my detentions over?" to which she nodded and shoed him away.

"Not to be rude but may I ask what in Merlin's beard is going on?" Harry said. "Oh nothing," Hermione said with a cheery grin, "Have fun you two. Don't make Ron an uncle and me an aunt," she added before slamming the door and sealing it.

"What the bloody hell Hermione?!" Ron shouted.


End file.
